Halloween: Cuatro años después
by Sherly y Jawn
Summary: Jim Moriarty lleva cuatro años muerto y está aburrido, pero esta noche de Halloween quiere divertirse un poco con quien caiga en su telaraña.


**HALLOWEEN: Cuatro años después.**

**Oneshot participante del reto de octubre "No tengas miedo" del foro I am SHER locked.**

**Advertencias: un poco de lemon :)**

* * *

Jim Moriarty estaba excesivamente aburrido, llevaba 4 años muerto y casi deseaba estar siendo torturado de todas las formas posibles en el lado más pútrido del infierno. En su estadía en el otro mundo, Jim se las había arreglado para evadir su castigo eterno ayudando a diversos seres oscuros a planificar y llevar a cabo "golpes maestros" destinados a mortificar a los vivos, y es que "una vez criminal consultor, siempre criminal consultor" sobre todo cuando los habitantes del infernal reino tenían de horribles lo que tenían de idiotas. El aburrimiento de Moriarty crecía exponencialmente mientras presidia una de las juntas con esos seres, la junta previa al Halloween, si sólo por ese día desaparecían las barreras entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos ¿No se suponía que debían explotar al máximo esta oportunidad?

-Y por último, Slender Man* ese trajecito que usas está uff terrible, haz algo con el quieres.- si el espectro hubiese tenido rasgos faciales, de seguro habría torcido la boca en desacuerdo, Jim se levantó de la silla y acomodó las solapas de su Westwood- eso es todo ¡vayan a divertirse! – Mientras los entes fueron abandonando la sala de juntas, Jim pensaba en que evidentemente para ser unos demonios, su estupidez era más aterradora que su apariencia.

- Si pudieran escucharte te harían pedazos- Jim ni se inmutó al escuchar la cavernosa voz proveniente de ningún lugar específico- ¡Ah Patitas! Ya te dije que es de mala educación leer mis pensamientos- una tarántula gigante apareció abruptamente frente al criminal consultor, el arácnido ya ni se molestaba en corregir su nombre, era inútil intentarlo porque desde que Jim Moriarty te ponga un apodo éste se te queda eternamente, además Jim y "Patitas" tenían una especie de "amistad", después de todo, este espectro era el responsable de infectar la mente de Jim desde que era un adolescente.

-Como sea, creo que ya es hora de irnos, tus "amigos" mortales querrán verte-dijo la araña con sorna, Jim caminó grácilmente hacia la salida sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Estoy seguro que me extrañan- el criminal consultor esbozó una sonrisa siniestra - vamos "Pati" que sólo tenemos una noche- el arácnido rodó sus ocho ojos y lo siguió, mientras salían de la sala de juntas Jim chasqueó los dedos y la débil iluminación se apagó.

* * *

La música era estruendosa y las luces de colores brillaban a su ritmo, demonios, fantasmas y demás espectros bailaban en una pista improvisada en la sala del inspector Gregory Lestrade, a un costado de todo ese pandemonio y junto a la mesa de bocadillos se encontraba un "vampiro" Mycroft Holmes quien subía al máximo los decibeles de su voz para tratar de generar una conversación más o menos entendible con un "lobo" Lestrade.

-Te puedo asegurar que van a venir.

-John me mandó un mensaje, dijo que intentaría convencerlo pero no prometió nada.- Greg emitió un suspiro y se quedó mirando al más alto quien ahora tenía la vista en la puerta de entrada esperando que llegue su hermanito, Mycroft sintió la mirada.-¿Qué?

El inspector se puso de puntitas para susurrarle al político- te ves muy guapo.

Las luces estroboscópicas generaban un caleidoscópico efecto en el rostro del político por lo que era imposible notar el quemante sonrojo que lo cubría. Llevaban apenas un mes saliendo y no eran de las parejas cariñosas, a Mycroft se le hacía muy difícil adaptarse a pesar de que fuera él quien usara todos los medios posibles para lograr que Lestrade lo aceptara. No habían pasado de abrazos y besos tímidos, aunque el hombre de hielo ardía por llegar a tercera base, trataba de ser paciente puesto que era la primera vez que su Greg tenía una relación "no heterosexual".

La mirada que le mandaba Lestrade parecía ser de espera, "oh demonios", pensó Mycroft, "está esperando que le devuelva el cumplido, a ver veamos, la pintura de lobo es barata, creo que deforma sus rasgos haciéndolo parecer mayor y peludo, la ropa, mmmm toda rasgada mejor haberse puesto nada, las garras para nada realistas, las patas peludas parecen utilería sacada de la película del Hobitt que por cierto me obligó a ver, le hubiesen quedado mejor al Doctor Watson"

-Y tu luces "piensa en algo amable, piensa en algo amable"….ah mira ya llegaron.- y Mycroft supo que se había salvado al ver la llegada de Sherlock y John. Sherlock llevaba también un traje de vampiro, John portaba un majestuoso traje de caballero templario.

Los recién llegados no tardaron en descubrirlos y bordearon la muchedumbre para llegar hacia ellos.

-Creímos que no vendrían, debió ser muy difícil convencerlo- afirmó Lestrade mientras miraba a Sherlock y este rodaba los ojos.

-Oh no, en realidad fue mi culpa, nunca vayan al baño con armadura.- bromeó John.

-John, voy a salir a fumar mientras "socializas"- dijo Sherlock y sin esperar respuesta ya se había alejado de ellos.

-Y yo voy por bebidas- dijo Greg tomando rumbo hacia la cocina.

-Bueno parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo- dijo el sonriente John y Mycroft asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el rumbo que había tomado Greg, no es que se sintiera incómodo con John es sólo que las fiestas y el ajetreo no eran su fuerte y deseaba estar todo el tiempo posible pegado como chicle al inspector, al menos hasta que la fiesta terminara.

- Me lo regaló mi hermana.

-¿Disculpa?

-La armadura

-Ah ya veo.- dijo Mycroft pensando en que John estaba demasiado sonriente y sociable hoy.

-Llegó toda ebria a mi casa y me tiró la caja a la cara y me dijo hipando "te quiero, eres como un hermano para mí y luego…- John hablaba sin cesar y con todo el escándalo que lo rodeaba Mycroft apenas y lograba entender el 40% de lo que decía ¿Desde cuándo el Doctor se había puesto tan parlanchín? La música parecía haber aumentado de intensidad y la voz del Doctor se oía más como un desesperante chillido, el político comenzaba a sentir miedo, miró hacia la cocina y Greg simplemente no tenía indicios de regresar, ¿Por qué el inspector tardaba tanto?

Unos rítmicos aplausos provenientes de la pista de baile lo hicieron voltear y la respuesta lo golpeó tan inesperadamente como a quien le echan un balde de agua helada, en el centro de la pista se encontraban "su inspector" y una mujer bailando de manera muy sexy, la chica en cuestión resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Molly Hopper quien con su tierno disfraz de caperucita roja parecía querer ser devorada por el lobo que tenía como pareja de baile y es que a juzgar por sus movimientos, ambos se encontraban totalmente ebrios y en plan de seducción. Algo realmente no estaba bien, Gregory no era de los que se emborrachaban, tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo como para que se haya tomado la cantidad necesaria de alcohol para ese fin pero Mycroft apenas y se detuvo a pensar pues su cuerpo fue atraído como imán a la pista de baile y su mano se encajó fuertemente a la muñeca de "su inspector, su Greg, SU NOVIO", sin mediar palabra lo sacó casi a arrastras y lo condujo por un pasillo de la casa alejándolo del bullicio, el pasillo en cuestión llevaba a la habitación de Greg y una vez dentro Mycroft lo empujó con violencia a la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que hacías?- dijo Mycroft mientras apresaba al inspector sentándose encima de sus caderas y con sus piernas a los costados, sus manos sostuvieron a Lestrade de las muñecas, las cuales condujo sin cuidado al nivel de la cara de su novio.

-Algo que tú ni de broma harías.- la sorna con la que se expresó Greg provocó que el elevado nivel de frustración que sentía Mycroft se tornase en ira.

-Podría aprender a bailar…

-No a eso me refería.- el político entornó los ojos esperando a que su pareja se explicara- tu nunca me seducirías, creo que tendría que convertirme en un postre para que me desearas, eres….muy frío.- la confesión terminó por descontrolar al mayor de los Holmes y se abalanzó con marcada violencia a los labios del inspector, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza las muñecas de su pareja.

-Quería llevar las cosas con calma- mordió el cuello de Greg mientras este se retorcía y jadeaba-pero si esto es lo que quieres…

-ahh…My…Mycroft- un cambio de posición y ahora Mycroft frotaba bruscamente con su rodilla la entrepierna del inspector.

-Eres mío, no tienes nada que ir a buscar en otro lado- el político se deslizó hacia los arruinados pantalones que formaban parte del vestuario de hombre lobo y los terminó de destruir con unos cuantos jalones liberando la erección del menor, le dedicó unos segundos a la apreciación del sonrosado y húmedo miembro y a continuación lo engulló de golpe. La mano izquierda sujetaba la base mientras su lengua remarcaba las venas de esa polla majestuosa, su mano derecha comenzaba a deslizarse juguetonamente sobre su propia erección, Greg temblaba, gemía y suplicaba ya que Mycroft comenzó a estrujar la base con fuerza y mayor velocidad mientras toda la atención de su lengua se centraba en masajear del frenillo al glande.

-Oh Myc lo haces muy muy bien.- la sangre se le congeló en las venas y detuvo de golpe la labor pues esa voz aguda que había salido de la garganta de Lestrade no era de Lestrade, sólo bastó que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con que le estaba haciendo la mamada de su vida a Jim Moriarty.

Mycroft cayó de la cama y el gritó que emitió acompañado de una desencajada cara de terror fueron suficientes para hacer que el criminal consultor se retorciera a carcajadas sobre la cama.

-De saber que dabas unas mamadas espectaculares te las hubiera intercambiado por la información que querías hace cuatro años, estoy completamente seguro de que lo habrías hecho, lástima que ya estoy muerto.- Jim hizo un puchero y acto seguido su cara se torció con una macabra sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato. El político se incorporó como pudo del piso y se dio la vuelta para poder escapar encontrándose con que no había puerta y que se hallaba rodeado de una neblina gris-oscura. A estas alturas el miedo que sentía era inmenso, sudaba frío y el corazón quería salirse de su pecho, un susurro en su oreja lo hizo saltar.

-Me extrañaste, yo lo sé.- Mycroft giró pero sólo podía ver la niebla- apuesto a que te puedo hacer morir mientras duermes porque ya habrás deducido que esto es un sueño.- ¡Pero claro! Cómo no se había dado cuenta desde que John no ofreció protesta ante la afirmación de Sherlock por salir a fumar, si se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido- sólo en sueños serias capaz de lanzarte a los brazos de tu queridísimo policía-la risa del criminal consultor así como las últimas palabras emitidas "Veamos a qué le tienes miedo" retumbaban en un eco constante. Mycroft se llevó las manos a los oídos, cerró fuertemente sus ojos "es un sueño despierta, es un sueño despierta" repetía una y otra vez, sintió un viento fresco recorrer su cuerpo pero lo que hizo que abriera los ojos fue la repentina explosión de risas a su alrededor. El hombre de hielo realmente se encontraba helado y petrificado cercado de todas las personas que conocía quienes lo señalaban descaradamente con el dedo índice y reían como maniáticos, ahí se encontraban , Sherlock, John y la mismísima Reina.

Mycroft se miró a si mismo comprobando que estaba desnudo a excepción de una capa y una corona propiedad de las joyas de la Reina, se cubrió lo esencial con las manos.

-Nah se me veían mucho mejor a mi.- dijo Jim en tono de broma quien ahora estaba con su habitual traje Westwood y pasaba una mano sobre los hombros de Mycroft en actitud de camaradería.- pero no te sientas mal, con unos kilos de menos las podrás lucir, por lo que te deberías sentir mal es por eso.- señaló con la mirada a Lestrade quien se encontraba besando con ¿Su ex esposa?

-Lo siento Mycroft- dijo Greg sin aparentar remordimiento- pero no eres mi tipo, voy a regresar con mi ex.

* * *

Un grito de terror inundó la elegante habitación propiedad de Mycroft Holmes. Había despertado del peor sueño de su vida, bañado en sudor, completamente agitado y podría jurar que sentía el sabor de pre seminal en su boca. Esbozó una mueca de repugnancia mientras corría al sanitario para vaciar toda su cena por el inodoro, definitivamente no volvería a comer en los restaurantes baratos que le encantaban a Gregory. Regresó a su habitación y por primera vez en años sintió miedo de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, inclusive sentía que la habitación había descendido unos cuantos grados por lo que encendió todas las luces y ajustó el termostato, aún estaba lo suficiente turbado como para intentar dormir de nuevo. La fiesta de Halloween sería la noche siguiente y Mycroft ya planeaba una forma de zafarse de ésta sin tener que lidiar con un novio enfadado "Creo que la llegada imprevista del Primer Ministro Coreano será suficiente excusa"

Jim Moriarty aún no podía dejar de reír y esto ya comenzaba a exasperar a su arácnido compañero.

-Creí que habías dicho y cito textualmente tus palabras "Eso de entrar a los sueños y asustarlos como el tipo desfigurado de las películas es aburrido y anticuado, por cierto tiene el mismo gusto en suéteres que Johnny Boy".- dijo la araña imitando el tono de voz de Jim.

-Ya sé lo que dije pero que te puedo decir ¡Soy tan cambiante!

- Como quieras-bufó la araña- ¿Iremos ya con Sherlock?

-Paciencia "Pati" quiero visitar primero a su mascotita, se me antoja hacerle varias cosas.- su sonrisa de maníaco dijo todo y nada a la vez.- además a Sherlock Holmes ….aún le debo una caída.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí acaba jeje pobre John y Sherlock, lo que les espera...**

***El Slender Man es un personaje ficticio que rapta y asesina niños, es descrito como muy alto y delgado con brazos anormalmente largos, a veces terminados en unas manos con tentáculos. Posee un rostro pálido, blanco, sin rasgos faciales definidos y parece llevar un traje oscuro, corbata y una camisa blanca.**

**Jajaja saben, creo que si Mycroft fue capaz de vender a su propio hermano no dudo que con tal de "salvar a su país y a la Reina" le hubiese hecho hasta striptease a Jim XD. ¿Ustedes que creen?**

**La idea de este fic nació en un juego de roll con mi Jawn Betty y aunque no fue lo que habíamos pensado en un principio (T-T SORRY) espero que el resultado sea de su agrado, te quiero Betty Jawn*besos besos*.**


End file.
